godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiju War
'''Kaiju War '''is a 2017 Godzilla film and the 3rd all-star kaiju film. Plot When conquerors from an alternate reality known as the "Changerators" invade our reality and use their powers to take control of all the kaiju and use them as part of their master plan, the only four kaiju they didn't take control of, Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Baragon, and the Rest Of The Earth Monsters team up to save the world. First Godzilla and his friends Travel to London they see Gororin the spike like ball monster and they must battle him, so as They were fighting him they defeated him and travel some place eles. Then They went to Edo and See Dororin The brother of gororin so they will fight him then but King Caeser will fight alone he Orders them to go and fight more monsters so they let him fight dororin alone. Then They went to Moscow and they saw Gabara and Destroying the Building they will fight and then They destroy him for good. One day they went to the Place Called Paris and They see what's goining on, They see Megeguirus and destroying town Godzilla must fight back, Then he grab the tale of Megeguirus and kills him. Later they went to NYC and there is Battra he's destroying all cities Mothra will stop him the rest will go. later they see Frankenstein and The Giant Octopus destroying the village, Baragon will stop him the rest will go. then they went to south sea island their were three monsters on there Gezora, Gamine, and Kamoebas. The three monsters manda, kumonga, and varan, will stop them godzilla, king kong, rodan, gorosaurus, anguirus, and minilla will go. Next they went to the snow land and they see mechni kong, king kong will stop him the rest will go while king kong is fighting mechni kong by himself. later godzilla, rodan, minilla, gorosaurus and anguirus went to the tokyo and they see the rest of the evil monsters destroying the cities. and so they were fighting with anger. they defeated them except one King Ghidorah, The strongest three headed dragon, They were fighting and then as he was to strong, baragon, varan, kumonga, manda, mothra, king, kong, and king ceaser came back and then they were battling him then Godzilla had a plan he tells mothra to go back to the past and destroy king ghidorah when he was young. so mothra decided to go back to the past and destroyed him. so later in the past he was evil and destroying the village mothra came and destroyed him. as soo the monsters were battling with him he become his weakness and godzilla destroyes king ghidorah. thanks to mothra so they went back to monster island and live happly ever after. The End Kaiju Earth Defenders *Godzilla *Anguirus *Mothra *Baragon *Varan *Gorosaurus *Rodan *Kumonga *King Caeser *Manda *Minilla *King Kong Monsters under the control of the Changerators *Destoroyah *Orga *Zilla *Gigan *Titanosaurus *King Ghidorah *Battra *Megaguirus *Hedorah *Ebirah *Biollante *Kamacuras *Frankenstein *Giant Octopus *Gabara *Gezora *Megalon *Mechani-Kong *Mechagodzilla *Gaira *Sanda *Kamoebas *Giant Condor *SpaceGodzilla *Dororin *Gororin Category:Movies Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished